


Most definitely

by theflyingdalek



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 007, 00Q - Freeform, Hate, M/M, POV Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are always arguing. On some days it is about how Bond loses things, or breaks things, or takes too many risks. On other days it is about how Q hacks too slowly (as if!), or that he plays it too safe, or that he wears ridiculous clothes. As if 007 has any right to  speak about clothes. Not everyone has the budget of a Hapsburg Empire royal to spend on designer suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most definitely

They are always arguing. On some days it is about how Bond loses things, or breaks things, or takes too many risks. On other days it is about how Q hacks too slowly (as if!), or that he plays it too safe, or that he wears ridiculous clothes. As if 007 has any right to speak about clothes. Not everyone has the budget of a Hapsburg Empire royal to spend on designer suits.

Today, they are arguing about... actually Q can no longer remember what they are arguing about.

But really, Q cannot _stand_ Bond. He is irresponsible, flashy, and cocky. He wastes MI6 money, and significantly more importantly, Q Branch money. He is a waste of Q's time. Q says so, and Bond laughs darkly.

"Without me, you're just a boy with a computer", Bond asserts.  
"You act like a boy with a computer can't take over the world. Or at least destroy everything you believe in.", Q grits out, "Or have you forgotten about Silva?"

The moment the words are out of his mouth, Q knows he has crossed some sort of line. They haven't mentioned Silva since that business was all over. Bond freezes for the slightest of moments, and then moves as if nothing has happened, but Q can tell that something has changed. 

Bond goes on bickering as they were before, and Q meets him fairly, as usual. This time though, the bickering seems a little more heated than before, almost like they are arguing about something else. Bond is hitting soft spots that Q didn't even know he had. 

Then, as usual, it becomes insanely childish.

"I hate you", Q bites out.

Bond just smiles maliciously, and then shoves Q rather harshly into the wall. Q is stunned for a moment. Their arguments have never gotten physical before. Q quickly pushes Bond off of him. 

"You really need to learn about personal space, double-oh seven."

But of course Bond takes this as a cue to press even further. Bond leans in closely to Q's face and breathes in his ear.

"You want to teach me about personal space, Quartermaster?"

Q really can't tell who starts the kiss, but as soon as it starts, something in the quiet recesses of Q's mind explodes. It reminds Q of a rather nasty bomb that went off during a mission Bond was on last month. It destroyed the entire building and nearby aqueduct, and Bond was the only survivor.

It isn't that Q is saying that the kiss isn't hot. It is. And it is demanding and angry and passionate and everything that Q tries to distance himself from daily.

The sex that follows isn't any less hot than the kiss. But it is the conversation that follows after which worries Q.

Bond is tracing circles over Q's shoulder blades with his index finger.

"You have to have thought about it before. It makes sense. ", Bond whispers.

Of course Q has thought about it before. Bond is the most gorgeous and infuriating man to have ever come into his life. Q has thought about him and Bond having angry hate sex against nearly every vertical surface in MI6, but being in a relationship? A proper one? Maybe he has thought about it, on those special days when Bond comes back with all of his equipment intact. Or on those even rarer days when Bond himself is intact. Yes, Q has thought about it. But he is not going to tell Bond that.

"How on earth would a relationship between us make any sense at all? We hate each other", Q argues halfheartedly, knowing that his words will fall flat. Even he doesn't believe them.

Bond hums, waiting for Q to come up with an actual answer.

"I don't do relationships", Q ends up sighing.

Bond snorts.

"And you think that I do?"  
"No, I mean really haven't _ever_ been in a relationship. Like seriously. My last one was when I was about twelve and it ended horrendously."  
Bond stops his tracing.  
" No, don't look at me like _that_ , I'm not a virgin!"

Bond raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah I know, I am obviously not a virgin, but you know what I mean. I've had sex before you.", Q waves his hand impatiently.

Bond smiles as if he has heard something slightly humorous, and Q carries on.

"But I've really never gotten past the one night stand. It isn't that I never wanted a relationship. It was just always the wrong people or the wrong time or the wrong circumstances. And now, that you're here, I finally get why people go on numerous dates with men and women that they know are absolutely horrendous for them! It is all for practice. And now, I feel like an inexperienced idiot. Because now, the real thing is in front of me, and I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

Q ends his extended speech with a huff. And then an inhale to carry on a bit further.

"And I don't feel like an inexperienced idiot often", Q added.

Bond begins to chuckle, a low and deep laugh which builds up until Q has turned quite red.

"It isn't funny!", Q complains.  
"Your situation isn't funny", Bond clarifies, "You are."

Like that was going to calm Q down. He starts sputtering angrily before Bond takes Q's face in his hands.

"It's just that, well, you're talking like _any_ relationship between people like us would be a normal one", Bond says.

Q noticeably calms down.

"I don't think any dating practice you would have gotten in the past could prepare you for something like us", Bond whispers.

Q props himself up on his shoulders.

"We're both going to end up destroying each other someday, aren't we?", Q sighs.  
"Most probably", Bond agrees.  
"And then MI6 is going to fall alongside us", Q laughs, kissing Bond lightly.  
"Most definitely."


End file.
